Gravitycubed: The Story of GFexe
by wolfquest209
Summary: When Daniel Hardcastle (Nerdcubed) and Wot Faner (Nerdcuded's co-runner, best friend, and roommate) get stuck in Gravity Falls form a file called "GF.exe" They must team up with the Pine twins in order to escape! Rated T for cursing (It's Nerdcubed, deal with it)
1. An empty file

**Author's note: Since I never seen this crossover of Nerdcubed and Gravity Falls, it was time to make the first one of it's kind! So ALL names will be underlined (like Dan and Dipper) and important will be bold text. hope you enjoy Gravitycubed!  
**

**Chapter one: An Empty File**

It was a normal day in London England, and Daniel Hardcastle was looking for a game to add to his gaming channel "**Nerdcubed**".  
While looking he ran into a strange game called **Into the gravity**, "Well, this looks interesting." Dan thought to himself and he clicked the link.  
As the page loaded a strange message flashed like lighting on his screen, "Be careful for" Dan only got half of the message before the download button appeared "A free game! The procrastinators will be happy!"

Dan clicked it with glee and it was done downloading in 15 seconds, the fastest a game ever downloaded for him. Then he opened **FRAPS** and opened the game, but it sent him to the documents that the game had, "Hey Wot, come look at this!" Daniel pointed to a file that said _GFexe_ Wot Fanar tilted his head in confusion , "Let's click it!" Wot widen his eyes "DAN! We don't know what it is!" Dan then looked at Wot with a angry face "Come on, you ALWAYS ruin the fun, besides, we won't what it is till we click!" Dan replied in anger, "Fine" Wot grumbled and Dan clicked the file. A blank page opened up, "Hey Dan, why is it very... bright" Wot covered his eyes to prevent him form being blind.

"I have no bloody clue" than the whole room lit up to the point where you can see nothing but white. 1 minute later, the room dimmed, but Dan and Wot were know were to be seen.


	2. Are we in Narnia?

**Chapter two: Are we in Narnia?**

Dan slowly opened his freakishly blue eyes, his senses slowly returned as the world spun in circles. "Are we dead... or in **Narnia**?" He asked, "Daniel! GET UP!" a familiar voice called, then a shock of pain hit his check, he fully woke up. "WHAT WAS THAT... why is your head... giant?" He asked Wot, all he did was point to a old laptop with a file that said _RLexe_.  
"Shit." Dan gasped "We're in **Narnia**." Wot face palmed and pointed to a near by sign "We're not in **Narnia**, we're in a place called '**Gravity Falls**'" Dan was confused "Are we playing **Geoguesser**?" Wot shook his head in no "No, we are stuck in the game, actually, not a game, it's a cartoon!" Dan got up and looked around "Well, that explains the bright colors, England is dark and depressing." Dan than turned to Wot "How do you know this anyway." "Research."

Dan and Wot walked around the clearing they were at, "What a weird place to put a laptop." Wot thought "No one would just put one out here" Wot than thougth up a great threoy "Maybe they left it here becuase of the portal thing!" Dan on the other hand was poking plants like the **Nerdcubed** he is. "Hey Dan, we should get out now." Dan then turned and ran to the laptop.  
"AUWGWAHY!" Dan yelled as he jumped, but he hitted the screen. "Ow... Ow... Ow" he moaned, the screen blacked out "It HAD to lose ALL of its batteries " Wot yelled.  
"Don't... tell me that the... stupid laptop needs SPECIAL batteries !" Wot than frowned and showed Dan two yellow crystals that had darken "It runs on these things"  
"Shit, we're stuck in Narnia" "Gravity Falls" Wot corrected.


	3. ON-WARDS SASHA!

**Chapter three: ON-WARDS SASHA!**

Daniel began to freak "shit,shit,shit,shit,SHIT!" he ran around the clearing like a chicken with no head. Wot walked up to Dan and slapped him in the face "GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF! If we want to escape, we need to stay brave and work together.".  
His inspiring, kind words calmed Dan down (But it really was the slap, yeah, I broke the fourth wall!) Dan inhaled deeply and smiled, "LET'S DO THIS!" he called, Wot then smiled "We need some sort of transportation..." Dan began to look around, and than saw the back of a building. "Wot, over here!" Dan called as he sprinted to the building, Wot followed.

"There she is, Sasha." Dan pointed to a light blue, unoccupied, motorcycle-like scooter, "Someone might own it Dan." but he already took off and started the scooter up.  
"Wot! Get on!" Wot crossed his arms and shook his head, "Wot, you said we NEED to work together." Wot then sighed, he did say that after all, so he got on and grabbed Dan by the waist (For safety reasons) then the scooter rumbled "Um, Dan... do you even know **HOW** to drive this thing?"  
Dan slanted his eyes and smiled, "Nope." and then the scooter pushed forward fast, "DAN!" Wot yelled as he held on to his hat with one arm.

(The story is now going from **Nerdcubed** side of the story to the **Gravity Falls** side)

Dipper, Mabel, and Waddles were outside the **_Mystery Shack_**, doing their own things, Mabel was playing with Waddles and Dipper had his nose in '**Book 3'**."Vampires, Gnomes, Portals, ... giant potatoes?" Dipper quietly said to himself as he flipped the pages, but then he ran into something weird. "Hey Mabel, come look at this." he called, Mabel walked up to Dipper with a smile on her face, and Waddles was right by her side "What do you want to show me?" she asked, Dipper pointed to a page that said 'Battery like-crystals'.

"It's a crystal that can be used as a battery to a 'Portal-top'!" Mabel tilted her head "Whats a 'Portal-top'?" Dipper then flipped to a page about then. "I'll read it: _There is only one of these laptops in **Gravity Falls**, and no one would even dare touch it. I think that it's a portal to another world, but I guess we'll never know_. And that's all there is, no map to it and the picture of it is this!" he pointed to a picture. "Well, I guess we'll never see it." Mabel said "Come on Waddles." Waddles oinked what seemed to be a 'OK'  
and followed Mabel, and Dipper continued reading.


End file.
